Holly Nelson
Holly Nelson (born 1950)Holly Nelson, VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library System. Web, Oct. 31, 2015. is a Canadian poet, prose writer, and print reporter. She served as leader of the Green Party of Manitoba from 2005 to 2006. Life Youth and early career Nelson was born in Mankato, Minnesota, the daughter of electrical engineer Forrest Nelson and poet Natalie Nelson. She has lived in Canada since 1973, and took out Canadian citizenship in 1980. She worked for Manitoba Hydro as an engineering aide for 20 years, designing and drafting electrical substations and control circuitry. She left this position to study journalism at Red River College, where she received a degree in creative communications.Nick Martin, "First students enter Exchange campus", Winnipeg Free Press, 5 September 2002, A16. Writing career Nelson has written for several media outlets, including the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, the Manitoba Co-operator and the Herald Leader Press. She won the 2002 Eric and Jack Wells Award for Excellence in Journalism, and has participated in several arts festivals in Winnipeg.Brenda Suderman, "Local campaign challenges how violence is marketed to children", Winnipeg Free Press, 5 November 2000, B3; "Family fun", Winnipeg Free Press, 31 January 2002, 11. Her first publication is a 2004 poetry compilation, All These Stars...and Me With No Bucket.Publishing information: ISBN 0-9689709-4-X, Hybrid Publishing. Green Party leader Nelson joined the Green Party of Manitoba in 2003, and was acclaimed as its leader at the party's annual meeting in November 2005. The position had been vacant since March, when Markus Buchart resigned as the result of ongoing divisions within the party. Nelson advocated reaching out to older and more conservative Manitoba residents, rather than relying on left-wing campus activists for the party's membership. She also advocated proportional representation, and said that the Greens would only run candidates in a small number of ridings in the next election.Nick Martin, "We're not left wing, new leader insists", Winnipeg Free Press, 21 November 2005, A6; Holly Helson, "'Heavy' votes tend to bend Parliament out of shape", Winnipeg Free Press, 29 January 2006, B3. She wrote against the construction of a new Winnipeg slaughterhouse in December 2005, arguing that such enterprises routinely injure young workers and do not provide economic benefits to their host communities.Holly Nelson, "Send slaughterhouse packing", Winnipeg Free Press, 3 December 2005, A15. Nelson resigned as party leader in September 2006, having accepted an out-of-province position. She has never campaigned for public office. Publications *''All These Stars ... and Me with No Bucket''. Winnipeg, MB: Hybrid Publishing, 2004.All These Stars... And Me With No Bucket, Abe Books. Web, May 28, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;About *Holly Nelson at Burns & Cuts. Category:Canadian journalists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Female Canadian political party leaders Category:Manitoba political party leaders Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:People from Mankato, Minnesota Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Women in Manitoba politics Category:Leaders of the Green Party of Manitoba Category:Living people Category:Red River College alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets